


Was zählt

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Und nun wusste er nicht einmal, ob sie sich übermorgen gegenseitig Fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen würden.Das 23. Türchen desTatort und Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2017





	Was zählt

**Author's Note:**

> Ein ganz ganz großer Dank geht an cricri für die wertvollen Anmerkungen. ♥
> 
> Ich wünsche euch allen schöne und friedliche Weihnachtstage!

Ungefähr vier bis fünf Wochen. Oder waren es sogar schon fast sechs? Thiel war sich nicht einmal ganz sicher, wie lange die Funkstille zwischen Boerne und ihm mittlerweile bereits anhielt. Sie sprachen nur noch miteinander, wenn es sich aus beruflichen Gründen nicht vermeiden ließ, was ja aber nicht allzu selten der Fall war.

Wer daran Schuld war, dass sie sich sonst nichts mehr zu sagen hatten? Na ja, sie beide.  
Natürlich war es nicht besonders nett gewesen, Boerne an den Kopf zu knallen, er sei die größte Nervensäge von ganz Münster. Und dass er Boerne ganz sicher nicht brauchte, war auch keine allzu freundliche Aussage gewesen, nein. Mann, aber er hatte das alles doch gar nicht so gemeint! Er war doch bloß so müde gewesen, und Boerne hatte immer weiter ohne Rücksicht auf ihn eingeredet.  
Na ja, jedenfalls war dann Boerne plötzlich ziemlich laut geworden, hatte ihm auch das ein oder andere an den Kopf geworfen, von wegen er sei undankbar und so, und dann war auch er laut geworden, und tja, dann hatten sie sich gegenseitig angebrüllt und unschöne Dinge an den Kopf geknallt, bis Boerne irgendwann wütend aus seiner Wohnung gerannt war.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte er gedacht, dass sich das zwischen ihnen spätestens am nächsten Tag wieder einrenken würde, aber hatte es nicht. Boerne hatte die beleidigte Leberwurst gespielt, sie hatten ein weiteres Mal lautstark gestritten, und diesmal war er es dann gewesen, der aus Boernes Wohnung gestürmt war.

Seitdem waren die Türen zwischen ihnen geschlossen. Und irgendwie sah er es nicht ein, sie als Erster wieder zu öffnen. Eigentlich legte er ja auch sowieso gar keinen Wert auf privaten Kontakt mit Boerne, reichte völlig, den hin und wieder auf der Arbeit ertragen zu müssen.  
Na ja, okay, manchmal fehlte ihm sein Nachbar zugegebenermaßen schon ein ganz kleines bisschen. Nee, nicht manchmal. Selten fehlte er ihm. Ja, selten. Also, sehr selten. _Ach Scheiße!_

Er nippte an seinem Bier, stellte sich ans Wohnzimmerfenster und schaute hinaus. Schneeflocken. Große und kleine. Die Erde war mit einer dünnen weißen Schicht bedeckt, würde aber bestimmt nicht lange liegen bleiben, dafür war es nicht kalt genug. Spätestens morgen würde wahrscheinlich alles wieder geschmolzen sein.  
Wahnsinn, dass es überhaupt schneite und Weihnachten vor der Tür stand. War doch gerade erst Sommer gewesen, er hatte doch gerade erst geschwitzt.  
_Die Zeit vergeht so schnell._ Dieser Satz fiel oft in Gesprächen, aber es stimmte ja auch. Die Zeit verging wirklich schnell, oft zu schnell für seinen Geschmack. Sein Umzug nach Münster, seine erste Begegnung mit Boerne, der Lattenrost, den er Boerne ins Gesicht geknallt hatte, all das kam ihm eigentlich auch noch gar nicht sooo weit weg vor. Und doch waren seitdem viele Jahre vergangen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ er sich auf seine Couch plumpsen. In all den Jahren hatte er sich ganz schön an Boernes Anwesenheit gewöhnt, das war ihm in den vergangenen Wochen erst so richtig bewusst geworden.  
Unzählige Male hatten sie zusammengesessen, Wein getrunken, über die Arbeit und Gott und die Welt geredet, meistens hatte vor allem Boerne geredet und er halbwegs zugehört, gelegentlich hatten sie miteinander Schach gespielt, waren quer durch Münster gefahren ...  
Und nun wusste er nicht einmal, ob sie sich übermorgen gegenseitig Fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen würden. Ach Mann, das war doch scheiße, vielleicht sollte er ja doch über seinen Schatten springen und ... Das Telefon klingelte.

 

„Hallo.“

„Hallo, Petra.“ Herberts aktuelle ... Lebensabschnittsgefährtin. Nanu, was die jetzt wohl von ihm wollte? Och nö, vielleicht wollte sie mit ihm eine Weihnachtsüberraschung für seinen Vater planen? Na ja, so lange es sich um nichts illegales ...

„Herbert ... er ...“

„Was ist mit ihm?“ Zentnerschwere Steine flogen ihm geradewegs in die Magengrube.

„Ihm wurde plötzlich schwindelig und schwarz vor Augen, dann ist er umgekippt. Aber er ist ansprechbar, und der Notarzt müsste jeden Moment hier sein. Ich dachte, du möchtest vielleicht ...“

„Bin gleich da.“ Blitzschnell schlüpfte er in seine Schuhe, schnappte seinen Schlüssel, verließ die Wohnung, und klingelte bei Boerne Sturm.

„Herrgott, Herr Thiel, ich bin nicht taub, weshalb ...“

„Boerne, mit meinem Vater stimmt was nicht!“ Seine Stimme zitterte, und sein Körper noch mehr. „Können Sie mich zu ihm fahren?“

Boerne trat von der Tür fort. 

„Boerne ...“

„Moment, ich hole die Autoschlüssel.“

 

Boerne fuhr so flott durch Münster, dass Thiel trotz aller Sorge um seinen Vater inständig hoffte, dass sie kein Blitzer erwischen würde. Er schaute nach draußen.  
Schneeflocken. Große und kleine. 

„Boerne?“, unterbrach er leise die Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Ja, Herr Thiel?“

„Danke fürs Fahren.“

„Bitte.“

„Ach, und Boerne?“

„Ja, Herr Thiel?“

„Vielleicht ...“ 

„Ja? Vielleicht?“

„Na ja, vielleicht wollen Sie mich ... ja doch wieder gelegentlich ein bisschen mit Ihrer Anwesenheit nerven. Also, auch außerhalb der Arbeit, meine ich.“

Kurz Stille. Boerne nickte schwach. „Vielleicht, ja.“

„Es tut mir leid.“ Irgendwie hatte das jetzt so klipp und klar raus gemusst. 

Boerne drehte den Kopf für eine Sekunde in seine Richtung, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Straße. „Mir tut es auch leid, Thiel.“

Wenigstens ein großer Stein fiel ihm nun vom Herzen, aber da waren noch genug andere wegen seines Vaters. 

 

Petra öffnete ihnen, kaum, dass er geklingelt hatte. „Herbert ist im Wohnzimmer.“

„Papa!“ Er fiel seinem Vater, der auf der Couch saß, um den Hals. „Mann, was machst du denn für Sachen?“

Herbert lachte leise. „Alles halb so wild, Junge. Nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall.“

„Nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall? Mann, Vaddern.“

„Es könnte sein, dass Petra und ich ein bisschen zu ... na ja, zu aktiv gewesen sind. Durchschnittlich viermal am Tag ist in meinem Alter wohl einfach zu stressig und ...“

„Boah, Vaddern!“

Herbert wurde ernst. „Na ja, jedenfalls wurde ich vom Arzt gründlich durchgecheckt und muss nicht ins Krankenhaus.“

„Bist du wirklich sicher?“

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen, Junge.“ 

„Aber wenn es dir nochmal schlecht geht, dann wirst du sofort ...“

„Ja, versprochen.“

„Okay.“ Oh Mann, sein Puls raste immer noch ganz schön. Er musste sich jetzt erst einmal setzen, und Boerne hatte ebenfalls Platz genommen.

„Ich glaube, wir können jetzt alle einen heißen Tee gebrauchen“, meinte Petra und verschwand in die Küche.

„Lecker.“ Schmeckte wirklich ausgezeichnet. Was das genau für ein Tee war und was da so alles drin war, konnte Thiel nicht sagen, aber eigentlich wollte er das auch gar nicht wissen.

Boerne kommentierte ebenfalls den köstlichen Geschmack des Tees. Und dann sprach plötzlich niemand mehr von ihnen. Stille breitete sich im Raum aus, die aber nicht unangenehm war.

Thiel schaute aus dem Fenster. Schneeflocken. Kleine und große. Schon morgen würde der Schnee wahrscheinlich geschmolzen sein. Schon morgen.

Die Zeit verging schnell, und das Leben war kurz. Verdammt kurz. Und es war doch echt richtig doof, einen Teil der Zeit, die man hatte, damit zu verbringen, mit den Menschen zerstritten zu sein, die einem am meisten am Herzen lagen. 

 

Als Boerne und er zurück fuhren, schneite es immer noch.

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Als ich Sie vorhin gefragt habe, ob Sie mich zu meinem Vater fahren, das ... na ja, eigentlich war das gar keine Frage.“ Er hatte gewusst, dass Boerne ihn fahren würde, schon bevor er seine Wohnung verlassen und bei Boerne geklingelt hatte. Er hatte es gewusst, Funkstille hin oder her. Wenn es hart auf hart kam, waren sie füreinander da. Immer.

„Ich weiß, Thiel.“ Boerne lächelte und legte die Hand auf seine.


End file.
